


About stealing

by Sugarplum89



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum89/pseuds/Sugarplum89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. Nothing hurts, only looove :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About stealing

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I just had to write down after reading this sorta cliché dialogue. Aw man I'm such a goner for those two...:')

It was one of the quieter days at the tower. No attacks, no to-dos, everyone off enjoying their time not being on saving-the-world duty.

Tony was sitting on the couch in the large living room, tablet in his hand, doodling on some new schematics to satisfy his R&D department. 

Across the room, sitting on an armchair near one of the big windows and enjoying the incoming sunlight sat Steve, one of Natasha's guilty pleasure yellow press magazines in his hands, looking somewhat amused on all the ridiculous gossip he gets to read. 

"You wouldn't believe what some people decide to waste their time about. Speculating about other people's lives and judge them based on what they did or might have said just because they did it in public.", Steve said aloud. 

"Oh believe me, I was center of that universe a lot more than I wanted to within the last decades. Some of those gossiping are mean little cockroaches who just want to see the world burn. If everything they ever said about me was true, I would have died already by several STDs or being stabbed by revenge wishing women for abandoning them and their unborn children that I supposedly planted in their ovens, being of course the asshole that I am." 

"Yeah...speaking of which.", Steve grinned, abandoning his armchair and walking over to the couch to sit down beside Tony. "I'm going to sue you." 

Still mainly focused on his tablet, Tony simply raised one of his eyebrows. "Yeah? What for?" 

"For stealing my poor little patriotic heart that doesn't deserve you hurting it by just being who you are. You mean thief!", came the laughing response. 

"Well, just steal my last name and we're even." 

Silence. 

Big round eyes turned to intensely staring blue ones. "Did you just-...?", Steve whispered and watched Tony swallow hard. 

"Okay, chrm, this is not how I wanted this to go...chrm, chrm... But...erh... recently I've been thinking a lot about us being together for almost two years now and still no sign of me fucking this up and you being...as cheesy as it sounds...being _the one_ for me and making me feel balanced like nothing or no one ever did before. And... And I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and call you mine even in front of the legal authorities, that this thought might have been overtaking my subconciousness. So... Please.", swallowing again audibly. "Steve, will you steal my last name please, and make me even happier than I thought I could ever be before I met you?" 

"Well, I don't have any other choice, as nothing else would compensate for my stolen heart.", came the grinning response. 

Putting a more serious look on his face and kissing Tony, he continued. "Tony, when we first met I never thought we could click the way we did. I feel hollow without you around me and I am the luckiest guy in the galaxy to call you  _my_ genious boyfriend. It would make me very proud to call you my husband in the near future, my love." 

And that settled it then. 

Tony and Steve got married on a sunny autumn day surrounded only by their very dearest friends with no paparazzi around to disturb their start into a new part of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't survive the Civil War movie, maybe that's why I only think fluffy thoughts about those two. *sighs*


End file.
